Talk:Security Suit
EarthGov Security Forces Suit maybe some should rename the page as the above?? (According to limited edition book) I dont know how to rename James Jr 12:07, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : theres also an Arctic Security Rig, adds 5% damage to flame thrower ::I think it should remain as it is, because it's the basis for other security suits, including the Elite Security Suit, Artic Security Suit, etc. Additionally, renaming it that might make it confusing, as the DLC suit is called the EarthGov Security Suit Facecakedude 00:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::It is specifically refered to as "Security RIG" in-game. Let's not confuse players any more than we already do Komodo Saurian 00:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Is this the right picture? I thought the security rig was more rounded and squat. The pic looks a lot more like the Advanced Security suit to me.--Unclekulikov 22:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Chest Image is the image on the chest screen really of stross AND isaac? I though it was just stross? Mrbear420 14:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Suits and RIGs I wanted to ask, and this is bugging me.... Why rename all the RIGs on Dead Space 2 to "Suits"? I mean, what's the difference? "Suit" is a generic term, and "RIG" means that specific outfit used for mining, battling and the like, right? Then, why rename? 21:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Because "Durrrr, the game says "suits", we must go on a holy mission to rename everything blah blah". And the crowd supported it. 21:57, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : :Jesus, you make it sound like we're going on a crusade, condemning all who fail to refer to the suits correctly. You can call them whatever you want on Talk pages, forums, and blogs, but I'm just trying to keep the actual articles as accurate as possible, and if the game calls them suits, then they're going to be called suits. Is it really that much of a bad thing? Razr459 22:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) A little tight.. Does Isaac tug at the collar of all security suits versions? Yes he does. -JonGrrr Can You See, Though? Hey guys, I was wondering, if you are just barely equiping any variant of the Security Suit/RIG (or just the regular Security Suit.) and you look at where Isaac's eye or eyes are and you hold your stare at where his eyes are when the folding helmet is starting to overtake his head, you'll notice that the slits for vision are too low. If you have an argument about it, or just want to agree, the respond! Maybe it's got some sort of cameras or a Head's Up Display that clears up his vision? I doubt there would be a steel grate over the helmet if it stopped the wearer from seeing anything, especially not on a military-grade suit like this. Captain tweed 09:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to agree with Captain Tweed. Maybe the blue slits are actually cameras that show what's going on around him (albeit really thin ones), and inside the helmet, he's projected an image of what's outside, as if the person is looking around thier surrounding without the helmet. Come to think of it, I'm not sure. Supertologist 04:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Mix Up- Chest Image I am well aware of the fact that someone else has notified everyone about the chest image. That person is correct. The chest image shows ONLY Stross, not Isaac. So I think we should fix that. What? "However, it offers more armor and padding than a standard Security Suit, including shoulder plating, a neck guard, elbow and arm plates, etc." How does that make any sense? This is the Security Suit. Did someone mess up, thinking that this was the Elite or Riot or something? StingerGhost1 03:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC)